This invention relates to an apparatus for lacing the end windings of a stator of an electrodynamic machine.
Numerous types of electrodynamic machines such as induction and synchronous type alternating current electric motors, generators, etc., include a stator having a metallic core with multiple coiled wire windings running therethrough which develop magnetic fields necessary for operation of the device. Typically, these windings are bundled together at the axial ends of the stator. It has been found that the durabilty of the electrodynamic machine can be enhanced if these end windings are tightly bound together. It is further desirable to bind the end windings to prevent their interfering with other components of the device, and to properly place the windings in contact with thermally sensitive elements typically used for machine overheating protection. Automated machinery for lacing the end windings of stators are known.